True Love
by sakuraharuno0012
Summary: In a universe filled with different dimensions, can true love exist? Or will it be hindered by the difference that lies between each traditions? Can love truly conquer all? R&R. Enjoy!
1. True Love

In the universe, there are a variety of different dimensions. However, there are three that are most prominent. Earth, Travail and Solace. They used to all live in peace together, since they were the closest dimensions from each other. Yet, something happened, ruining the peace between Travail and Solace.

War, pain, destruction, hate, betrayal, loss and so on and so forth. Because of all this, their peace treaty dissolved, and they decided that they will not disturb each other, and to not associate with each other ever again. Poor Earth was stuck in the middle of everything, and so the leaders decided to remove Solace and Travail from it's history.

In the present day and age, Solace and Travail still hate each other, while citizens of Earth know nothing of the existance of other dimensions out in the vast universe.

~(OwO)~

"He has to be on Earth, there is no other way!" I shouted. As the portal opened up, the wind pressure increased, blowing my hair everywhere. I tried to push it down, but it was no use. Sumire was on the other side, glaring daggers at me.

"What if he's here?" she shouted over the roar of wind.

"He's not! I tried! He has to be on Earth!" I shouted back.

"What if he's not?"

"Then I'll come back to Solace and marry whoever my uncle picks out for me!"

"What if he's from Travail?" Sumire shrieked with a horrified expression. I smirked at her in return.

"I'd rather die then let my true love turn out to be a Travail-ion..." And with that, I jumped into the portal.

"_Mikan!_" was the last thing I heard Sumire shout before being transported to Earth.

~(OwO)~

"How long are you staying over for this time?" Anna asked, grabbing the bowl of popcorn I brought up with me to accompany our movie marathon. Yes, I had friends on Earth. I come to Earth more then I care to admit, mostly without my parents' permission.

They weren't even really my parents anyways. My mother Yuka died giving birth to me and then my father Izumi, the late King, died in war so my uncle Kazumi took his position with his wife Serina. They didn't really care much for what I did, since I didn't really care to listen to whatever they tell me anyways. I was the one who would have succeeded the throne after my parents, but it passed down to my Uncle's son, my fifteen year old cousin, Youichi. He might be younger then me, but I'm sure he'll be a great ruler of Solace one day.

Oh right, Anna is one of my Earth friends who is the only one who knows about Solace and all the details, but is still a student so she lives with her family. Her mom likes me, so she lets me stay over whenever and however long I want to. They're both such sweethearts.

Indirectly, even though I already completely my education on Solace and was of marriageable age, I was technically a student as well on Earth. That was my cover-up though. Earth school is so less advance from Solace, but the humans interaction with one another is so fascinating that I take part in it for the experience and fun of it.

I smiled at the memory of how I met Anna, when I landed on Earth for the first time. I wanted to see if all the history and rumors of Earth were true, and went through a portal by myself. Incidentally, I landed in the lake of a park that was near her house. Anna was walking past there and helped me out. She let me stay at her house, and sooner or later, when he became close friends, I told her all about Solace.

"As long as it takes for me to find my true love," I answered as she made a face. Humans don't believe in the concept of 'true love' considering that they were dying for it in the olden days. I guess they think they are so advance nowadays that the concept of 'true love' is overrated sounding for them.

"How do you plan on finding him?" she asked me.

"Who said it was a him?" I joked as she shivered in disgust.

"Don't even joke about that kind of stuff."

"Well, the answer is quite obvious. Whoever I feel is the right one."

"That's weird."

"To you, perhaps."

"You're weird."

"I love you, too."

~(OwO)~

"I don't feel him in this education facility," I stated as Nonoko snorted.

"Education facility? What are you from, Mars?" Nonoko asked sarcastically.

"Martians do not speak the English language," I countered as she rolled her eyes at me.

"You've only been here for, what, four periods? How can you tell?" Anna asked.

"Easy, I can't feel him anywhere."

"You haven't even looked anywhere for this 'true love' bastard," Nonoko stated with a quirked brow. Nonoko was another Earth friend, but she didn't know about Solace. It's not like I don't trust her, it's just that it was better for her not to know. I was already putting Anna in a lot of risk for knowing and violating the rules of letting humans know of our existence, I didn't want to double it up. She just thinks I'm some foreign rich girl looking for a guy to marry, who I was referring to as my 'true love'.

"Trust me, if he was here, I'd have felt his presence by now."

"That's weird," Nonoko commented.

"I know, right?" Anna asked as I sighed.

"Carvel at the front gate!" someone shouted and everyone ran to the window to witness something that was happening outside.

"Who is Carvel?" I asked as Nonoko sighed, face-palming as Anna put her hand on her arm patiently.

"Carvel is the school next to our school, Marvel. You could say we're at a kind of rivalry with each other," Anna explained with a easy shrug.

_'Like Solace and Travail?'_I asked myself, but doubted it went to the extent of war and bloodshed. "So what is all this excitement about them coming here?"

"When Marvel and Carvel meet, nothing good ever comes out of it. There's bound to always be a ninety-five percent chance that a fight will break out, and we like to watch it for the entertainment of it," Nonoko explained, trying to get a better look down the window.

"I fail to see what all the fuss is about rivals fighting-" I broke off as I looked out the window to see them, or more like one that caught my eye. He was tall with dark raven colored hair and piercing red eyes, pale skin and wearing the Carvel uniform. While Marvel had blue pants/skirts, white shirts and a red tie/bow tie; Carvel had black pants/skirts, a white shirt and a black tie/bow tie. He looked bored and unamused by having to come to Marvel, while the rest of his crew were in a heated argument with our students. My eyes stayed on his figure and I didn't even realize I was holding my breath. My heart pulled toward him, and I smiled.

_'I knew it! He is from Earth! My true love!'_ I shouted in my head, suddenly running out the classroom and down to the front gate.

"Mikan?" Anna shouted out for me, but my legs kept running on, getting ever so closer to him. I had to meet him, had to know his name, had to know more about him, had to drink up more of him, I needed all of him. He didn't even know it, but he was about to become my everything.

I saw the teacher lecture the students and dismissed the Carvel students away, dragging the Marvel students back to the building. I ran as fast as I could and called out for him to stop. His friends looked weirdly at me as he twirled around, and then stared at me with shocked and surprised eyes. I smiled up at him and was about to introduce myself, but my face fell when I saw it.

"Solace-ion..." he hissed and glared down hatefully at me.

"You're a... Travail-ion...?" I asked, horrified at this strange twist of fate.

~(OwO)~

"That's so... dramatic..." Anna commented, trying to find the right word, as I finished telling her about my encounter with my so-called 'true love'.

"You can say that again," I whispered in dismay and then sighed.

"Did you even find out what his name was?" Anna asked as I shook my head. "Well, I took a picture of him when you tried to approach him, as a way to blackmail you into doing my chores if you suddenly went on your knee and proposed to him, completely embarrassing yourself in front of everyone. Maybe we can ask around about him," Anna explained, and then smiled at my glare. "I said if."

"How would you ask around?" I asked with a tired sigh.

"Easy. Gossip. Rumors. Texting," she said. Her fingers quickly glided over her phone keyboard and sent a couple of text messages, and got instant replies a couple of seconds later. "Well, quite a few people actually know who he is..."

"He must have been on Earth for quite a while for that to happen," I stated mostly to myself.

"Natsume Hyuuga. Senior. Eighteen. Got accepted into a law major school to become a... lawyer? Ew. He's also on the basketball team. Need to check that off my list of where to find my type of hot bachelors. He's usually the quiet, mysterious, reserved type and doesn't associate with others much, but still very popular. He hangs around with the basketball team, but would like to be alone most of the time, and his best friend is rumored to be a vet in training. That's all I got," Anna said, reading from her phone, and looked up to see my blushing face.

"He sounds wonderful," I commented as she took her pillow at threw it at me.

"You're gross! What has this 'true love' thing done to you?" Anna asked dramatically as I laughed, throwing the pillow back at her, and we had an all out pillow war.

~(OwO)~

"I'm so tired," I whispered low enough for only Anna to hear. Her mother dragged us around to go shopping with her. We bought some nice things, but the way Anna's mom shops was just so tiring.

"Sorry," she whispered back as I waved it off. I looked to the direction of the park and suddenly saw someone sitting on a bench reading. It was him.

"I'll... catch up with you guys later," I excused myself as her mom shouted back to be home before eight. I ran and stopped in front of him, panting slowly as he didn't even spare me a glance from his book.

"What do you want, Solace-ion?" he asked, disgust edging his tone.

"I'm... sorry," I said, and then he finally looked up at me. I winced as I saw it again, the mark that displayed his identity as a Travail-ion. While Solace was subtler, Travail liked to proudly show off themselves. It was a mark on his right collarbone that illustrated a black burning star. Travail was known for their strength, it was their gift. They were born warriors, and damn proud of the fact as well.

"It doesn't seem like you are sorry for what happened before," he countered back as I gulped.

"It's not my fault, it's..." I trailed off as he narrowed his eyes, growing tired of my presence.

"What?" he asked in an agitated manner.

"It's that... you're my..."

"Your? I'm your what?"

"My... true... love..." I said, combing my bangs back as tears welled up in my eyes. He looked up wide-eyed at me, and then scowled, realization dawning on him.

"Solace Sight," he whispered under his breath. While Travail was gifted with strength, Solace was gifted with our wisdom from our Sight. We saw things and felt it more then others. That was how we knew who our true loves were before we even met them, and that's how we became more advance then Earth. It was recognizably by the way our eyes shine blue. Humans cannot see it, but if they did, they would just think it was a trick of the light. "Forget about it now, it won't do you any good," he suddenly said, standing up as if he was going to walk away.

"You think I can do that even if I wanted to?" I asked as he narrowed his eyes down at me.

"How could you even think such a thing like a Solace and a Travail being 'true loves' when we can't even touch each other?" he asked coldly as my eyes widened. He was right, we couldn't. I tried reaching my hand out to him, only to be stopped by an invisible force, a rippling white glow keeping my fingers away. "See? Don't even try, it won't work." When the elders decided Solace and Travail would never associate with each other again, they really did mean it.

"But..." I whispered, looking up sadly at him.

"What do you want from me? To say I love you and that we would get through this together? I was brought up to hate Solace and all who were associated with them, and don't deny you weren't brought up the same way but about my people. I saw the look on your face when you found out I was a Travail-ion. It was written all over your face that you despised the realization of what I really was."

"But..." I still said as he looked angrily down at me.

"Look!" he suddenly shouted, and then started banging his fight on the barrier between us. The light glowed and vanished for a split second every time his fist collided with it's surface, white cracks were his fist bashed, but it was no use. The barrier between us was infinite. "There is no point for you to even try getting any closer to me! It won't ever work out! Just give up while it only just begun."

"But..."

"For the love of God, but what?" he shouted in my face, throwing his hands up exasperatedly as a few people near by looked at our direction to see the scene.

"I love you..." And a single teardrop betrayed me.

~(OwO)~

"You actually met up with that creep again?" Nonoko asked as I nodded solemnly. "What happened?"

"I confessed," I stated as Nonoko quirked a brow.

"You don't even know him."

"Yeah, but I just... I have a feeling... that he could be-"

"The one?" she asked amusedly as I nodded. "What was his reply."

"Let's just say... I got rejected..."

"What a dic-"

"Mikan!" someone I didn't recognized called me from the door. I looked at her as she looked worriedly at me. "There's someone... at the gate... waiting for... you..." Immediately everyone ran to the window to look down. So did I. And you could have imagined that I was more then shocked to see Natsume standing down there, leaning against the gate, waiting for me. Yeah, I ran. I felt so pathetic and desperate after what happened the day before, but I didn't run to him over my own free will. It was another force eager to be by his side, something I couldn't myself even figure out.

He looked up as I approached and started walking away. I stopped in my tracks, cocking my head to the side in confusion. Wasn't he the one who called for _me_? He looked back and indicated for me to follow him. We walked in complete and utter silence until we reached a little distance away from the school and the prying eyes of the nosy students.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. Even though I hate Solace, my parents brought me up better then that. You just caught me off guard," Natsume apologized as I blushed, my heart picking up speed.

"Oh, uh! It's ok! Really!" I tried to say but he silenced me with a raised hand.

"If I could shake your hand, even against my better judgment, I would. I am Natsume Hyuuga, third prince to the Travail Dimension Kingdom."

"Mikan, only child to the late King of the Solace Dimension Kingdom and stripped from the right to throne."

"Don't you have a last name?" he asked with a quirked brow, seemingly interested in the part where I was stripped from my rights to rule.

"When my parents died and my uncle took me in, I lost the right to have a last name."

"I don't understand," he asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"When a child's parents die before giving you away to marriage, you have no last name or heritage until the child get married and inherit our partners name. It's a Solace tradition." He nodded slightly, seeming to learn something new.

"Good luck with that." Damn it, I was hoping he would say something romantic like 'Let's get married and I'll give you my last name' or something along those lines. "You must be thinking why I'm trying to make amends, correct?"

"The thought occurred to me."

"You might seem annoying, but I don't exactly hate you, just what you are-"

"Thanks a lot for that."

"-but I am willing to help you get through this 'true love' thing you seem to think applies to the both of us. I'll take responsibility, even though I have no idea how, and try to make you stop feeling that way about me."

"O...k...?" I replied uncertainly as he smiled, and my heart ran a marathon. I tried to hide my blush as he waved and walked away.

~(OwO)~

"I might have said I'd somehow find a way to make you stop feeling the way you feel about me, but that does not mean you_follow me around everywhere I go! You little pest!_" Natsume shouted as I just smiled up at him. He sighed and rubbed his temples, cursing under his breath. "Your impossible..."

"I guess," I said playfully, while sticking my tongue out at him.

"How the hell am I supposed to deal with you?" he asked suddenly as I smiled broadly up at him.

"Just be yourself, that's what I love about you!" I exclaimed. For a split second, he looked uncertain and taken aback by what I said, but then quickly covered it up and grunted.

"Whatever."

I still saw it, and hoped for even a bit, that I could have caused some type of effect on him.

~(OwO)~

"So how do we break this... 'True Love' bond thing?" Natsume asked as I shrugged. "You're useless."

"It's never been heard of, what do you expect me to do then?" I countered as he sighed. "How about we see how far the barrier would go to keep us apart, first of all..." I suggested.

"Sure," he said, getting up from his relaxed position to stand in front of me. I put my hand on the barrier, and he put his hand on the other side. "Alright, so we just push against it?"

"I guess..." I whispered, blushing by our somewhat close proximity. I took a deep breath before pushing against it, watching as the white glow rippled between our hands. He actually looked like he wanted to see if the barrier would break, and so took this seriously and pushed on.

After a few seconds, suddenly, the white light grew pinkish at out fingertips. We pushed on, and suddenly, his fingers went past the barrier, caressing my fingers with the lightest of a feather touch. I gasped as his eyes widened, and he retracted his hand away and fell back. He looked at me with disbelieving eyes, panting as I blushed.

_'We actually... touched...'_

"I-I've got to go," he quickly said, stumbling up as he ran away. I watched him run away and pressed my fingertips to my lips, blushing as I still felt his touch. That was probably the single most amazing moment of my life.

~(OwO)~

"Why are you dragging us to Carvel with you again?" Nonoko groaned as I smiled.

"I'm going to surprise him by walking home with him today," I exclaimed with a giddy smile.

"Why punish us then?" Nonoko asked and I just chuckled at her.

"It's nice to see you all happy Mikan but-" Kelzt started, but Nonoko interrupted her.

"-it's disgusting..."

"It's nice to see you both happy for me-" I was about to say, but stopped mid-sentence. We were at Carvel, and what I saw in front of me shocked me to no end.

"Hey? Mikan? Hello~? Is anyone in there?" Nonoko asked, snapping her fingers in front of me, but I was focused on something else other then her.

"What happened, Mikan?" Anna asked, directing her attention to what I was staring at and gasped. Natsume sat on the side with his friends, a beautiful blonde girl in Carvel uniform sitting on hit lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his and keeping her face hovering close to his, whispering stuff into his ear.

He looked up, as if sensing our presence and stared me down. He quirked a brow at my frozen stated, and I couldn't take it.

"That little-!" Nonoko tried to say, but I ran off before I could hear which of her colorful words she used on him. Everything about that scene upset me, but what the most was that she could touch him freely whenever she wanted. She took it for granted, while I cherished ever moment I was even with him.

~(OwO)~

"Are you really going home already?" Anna asked with concern as I nodded solemnly, zipping my bag up.

"Tell your mom thanks for everything, and I'll try to visit again as soon as I can," I said, giving her a warm tight hug before walking away.

~(OwO)~

"Would you get out of bed already?" Sumire shrieked, pulling my blanket off of me and throwing the curtains open, blasting light into the room. My eyes stung as I tried to adjust my sight to the new brightness. It's been almost two weeks I've been back to Solace and I was still trying to get used to it being brighter here than on Earth.

"Someone is in a crabby mood..." I commented jokingly as she threw something on my bed.

"That is why," she said. I took it and realized it was a cream colored envelope.

"It's just a letter for me, what's the big deal?" I asked as she fumed.

"It has the Travail seal on the back!" she shouted in my face as if it was the end of the world. I flipped the letter around, and surprised, it was sealed with a grey liquid seal with the Travail mark of a burning star on it. I opened it carefully and read it.

_How dare you leave me suddenly and make me miss you! Get your ass back on Earth before I really find a way to break the barrier and get you myself! Meet me at the park at eight, or else._

_- Natsume_

"Prince Natsume?" Sumire asked in an astonished tone, apparently reading the short letter over my shoulder. I smiled to myself, reading the letter over a few more times more, before hugging it to my chest.

"Your true love... is... that... Prince... Travail-ion... but... how...?" Sumire was at a lost for works as I jumped out of bed, grabbing some stuff before going back to Earth. "A Travail-ion and a Solace-ion together bonding from the 'true love' has never been heard of!" I turned back and smiled at her concern for me.

"Then I'll make history by making it so."

~(OwO)~

"Your back earlier then I expected," Anna said thoughtfully with a popsicle stick in her mouth. I waved to her, and then ran past her, not waiting to be able to see Natsume again. I ran straight to the park, at the bench where I confessed to him, and tried to catch my breath. I was a few minutes early, but I used that time to check myself if I looked presentable to him.

I looked around, expecting him to be here at the mark, but he wasn't yet. I sighed, thinking I was thinking too much into this. But I really can't think of any other way to explain what his letter might have meant. Sure, he had been a bit... forceful, but that was just his way of expression things. Maybe he could have...

Maybe be could have possibly fallen for me as well...? Can I at least hope for it?

I heard a rustle on the side, and twirled around, expecting to find Natsume. It wasn't him.

"Princess," the shady figure said in his cold tone, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Who are you?" I asked through gritted teeth as he suddenly raised a gun from behind him, and I realized that he bore the mark of Travail. Did Natsume set me up? How much more misery did he plan to put me through before he was thoroughly satisfied and done with me? Was this really...

"Your end." A loud shot reverberated throughout the silence of the darkness, making the birds in the nearby tree fly away in fear.

"_SUMIRE!_" I shouted out in horror and shock, crouching down to her and cradling her head in my arms.

"I'm sorry, I saw that you were... going to run into... something stupid and... Troublesome... so I followed... after you... and my sight was... right after... all..." Sumire panted out as tears fell down my face, dripping down and being absorbed by her clothes.

"No Sumire, no, please! Don't leave me!" I begged as she smiled up at me.

"Tell Koko I... loved him... and... Stop crying... idiot..." and with those final words, her eyes lost it's light, and she went limp in my arms.

"Tsk, I missed," the man stated, reloading his gun. "But I won't a second time..." I stood up, my hands balled up into fists. I glared up at him and held my hand out, my Solace Sight completely taking control over me.

"On the power of the Heaven, Universe, Stars and Sun; with the hands of justice and peace; with the mind of wisdom and knowledge; with the heart of love and care; with the fists of iron and rule-" I chanted, as he paled at me.

"No, don't!" he shouted, trying to run away, but he was already trapped.

"I summon all the powers, and curse thee into the bottomless pits of Hell's dungeons and prisons, where you shall rot for a millennium, until you have burned and atoned for all wrong-doings that you have done and have planned to do in the future! Die the death of a banished man who brought shame to his world!"

He suddenly burned up into flames, screaming and clawing at himself, cringing and writhing in pain and agony, until he burned to ash and vanished before my very eyes. I put my hand down, and took a calming breath before looking down at Sumire's lifeless body.

"Nothing was worth the death of a loved one..."

~(OwO)~

It was a month after Sumire's funeral, and still I felt the stinging pain in my heart. I wrote to Anna everyday, telling her of what was happening around here, and hearing from her on Earth. She had also been keeping tabs on Natsume for me, saying that he keeps coming up to her asking where I was. It reassured me a bit that maybe we could have been something more if we had the chance, and because of my 'true love' bound feelings, I will never stop loving him, unlike him. However, it could never work out at the moment. I just hope wherever he is and whatever he is doing, he is happy.

That was, until one of the guards started running around the castle screaming, "Travail has entered the castle, and Travail is on Solace dimension! Travail is here!" I whipped my head to the window to see people standing on the sides, leaving a pathway to the castle doors. I heard the large doors close and knew they were already inside before I could see who they were.

_'How the heck did they manage to get into our dimension with the barrier up?'_I thought and then ran out of my room, to the throne room where everyone had surely gathered. I hid behind a pillar and peaked in, trying to see who were here and what they wanted.

There were four men standing, and one lady, and they bowed before my uncle and aunt, who in return bowed back. They all took a seat and went into serious mode.

"I am King Kazumi and this is my wife, Queen Serina. What can we help you with? If you haven't forgotten, we are in a no association alliance," my uncle stated as I snorted. Obviously they know, but there must be something goddamn important for them to be visiting us on our land willingly.

"I am King Igarashi, my wife Queen Koaru, and my three sons Prince Akira, Prince Tsubasa, and Prince Natsume," the king of Travail introduced. I stiffened at this._'Natsume?'_"We have for the girl named Mikan."

"What?" my uncle asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowed.

"You heard me."

"What do you want with my niece?"

"It is most unusual, but I approve of this. You niece has formed a bond in which your people calls 'true love' with my son, Natsume, and he wished to ask for her hand in marriage..." the king explained as Natsume looked seriously at my uncle and aunt, and nodded in confirmation at them. _'WHAT?' _

"... How the blazing bits of Hell did this madness happen behind my back?" my uncle shouted as I sighed, shaking my head at him. _'Really uncle, really?'_

"Well?" the Travail King asked a bit impatiently. _'Wow, I see where Natsume gets it from now...'_

"Mikan!" my uncle shouted out desperately, and I tried not to laugh as I walked into the throne room. I tried as hard as I can to not burst out laughing at his expression. "What's going on? Please tell me this all isn't true and your just playing a horrible prank on us!"

"I can't..." I said in a small voice, biting the side of my mouth to keep from laughing. "Because it's true..."

"So you are Mikan, the one who has captured my cold son's heart?" King Igarashi asked, eying me closely.

"Apparently," I said with a quirked brow at Natsume, who blushed in embarrassment and shook his head disapprovingly at his father's choice of words.

"I approve," he repeated with a thumbs up.

"I don't?" my uncle shouted as I pouted at him.

"That's not really your choice, is it Uncle Kazumi?" I asked.

"I am your legal guardian! I have every right to say no!" he countered.

"Why say no?" I asked.

"Because they're Travail-ion!" he exclaimed as if that explained everything.

"And you're Solace-ions, you don't hear me shouted out the obvious," King Igarashi stated as I smirked.

"How could you have...? How did the Sight have bonded him as your 'true love'?" Uncle Kazumi tried to comprehend as I shrugged.

"So can I?" I asked.

"I think this is a wonderful idea," Aunt Serina suddenly stated as Uncle Kazumi looked disbelievingly at her.

"Serina!" he shouted as she pinched his cheek. "Ouchie~! Not in front of the Travail-ions~"

"Think about it. The two dimensions could finally be reunited through this marriage. It is a sign from the Sight. It wills it, it wants it. We must abide by its rule," Aunt Serina stated and then smiled down at the Travail-ions. "Of course we accept. Please take care of my cute little niece properly."

Cheers and celebration erupted throughout the two dimensions as the third prince of the Travail dimension and the former heiress to the throne of the Solace dimension joined themselves together forever, through the marriage and powers of Sight, Strength, and True Love.

**The End**


	2. Side Story

"You'll never take her alive!" Uncle Kazumi shouted out, hugging me protectively. I sighed in annoyance, trying to push him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"It's not like we're kidnapping her or anything," Tsubasa said with a laugh as Natsume glared at Uncle Kazumi to just give me up already. "We just want to have her in Travail for the time being so the people could accept that we would be in an alliance once again. They're getting married soon, so it'd be a wise idea to let her make an appearance on our planet as well. I'm just under my parents' orders to bring her anyways. Well?"

"No!" Uncle Kazumi said stubbornly as I groaned.

"Aunt Serina!" I called as she smiled politely at me, and then smiled at our King. For some reason, her smile suddenly scared me, and it looked like it scared my uncle as well.

"Kazumi Honey, why not let her go?" my aunt asked as my uncle pouted.

"But Serina~!" he whined as she suddenly glared viciously at him. "Holy crap, you guys can have her!" Uncle Kazumi shouted, sweating profoundly and shaking in fear as he pushed me away. Natsume caught me swiftly as I looked up at him and smiled victoriously.

"Troublesome woman," he whispered, kissing my forehead as I stuck my tongue out at him. I was going to Travail, I'm excited, but I also hope I don't die as well.

~(OwO)~

"Do you have everything?" Natsume asked as the portal formed in front of us.

"Yes," I said for the umpteenth time.

"Did you forget anything?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mother."

"How about your-"

"Oh would you both shut the hell up already and go through the portal already!" Tsubasa shouted, jumped into the portal and leaving us behind. I looked at Natsume, smiled at him and interlocked our fingers together. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as we passed through the portal together. For a split second, I was floating through space. Billions of stars and planets passed by me in the blink of an eye, going through a transparent force tunnel as we were transported to Travail. I smiled, feeling butterflies flutter around in my stomach as we jumped through the other end of the tunnel, and landing on Travail.

It was not like Solace, with beauty of nature, but it's lands held stories and history. It had the character of war and emitted power like no other. It was beautiful in a tragic way.

I started walking myself, not even hearing that Natsume and Tsubasa were telling me not to wander around myself. I twirled around and tried to digest every possible angel of Travail that I could.

"This is so beautiful. The barren lands, the rocky mountains, the colorful butterflies, the bright sun, the clear water, the exotic flowers are all just _OH MY GOSH!_" I shouted out mid-sentence as I spotted something glint and I ducked matrix style, seeing a long arrow pierce the grassland behind me.

Natsume grabbed my elbow and twirled me behind him, taking out his bow and arrow, swiftly aimed and shot. A guttural yelp was heard and then a thump as a body landed on the ground in the distance.

"This is why I said don't wander around by yourself!" Natsume scolded as I smiled up innocently at him.

"I'm showy," I said in a cutesy tone as he sighed. I giggled, over whelmed by the power that radiated from Travail, and started twirling around again.

"Hi!" someone greeted. I stopped twirling right in front of that person to be faced with a Travail-ion woman, and screamed.

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Hi, I'm Mikan," I suddenly greeted her with a smile, shaking her hand as she smiled back.

"I'm Misaki, Tsubasa's wife," she greeted with a return smile. She was tall with short pink hair and matching pink eyes.

"Women," Tsubasa and Natsume commented with a weirded-out expression.

"Anyways, I came to get you guys and make sure that you all get to the castle in time for dinner," Misaki exclaimed as Tsubasa hugged her tenderly.

"Thanks babe, that means a lot to us," he said, kissing the top of her head in affection.

"Follow me," Misaki said, not even the least bit embarrassed by her PDA in front of other prying eyes - namely Natsume and myself. As they moved on ahead, I looked up at Natsume.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," he stated determinedly, pecking my cheek as he lead me to the carriage that was waiting to take us to the castle.

~(OwO)~

"It's so good to see you again, Mikan!" Queen Kaoru squealed, hugging me tightly. I giggled and hugged her back, relishing in the warmth and love of what it would have been like to have a mother, since I never really technically had one. However, she pulled away too quickly for my liking, but of course if I voice out my thoughts... that would have been really awkward and weird.

So I curtseyed to King Igarashi, who nodded in acknowledgment, and offered a seat next to him for me. I sat to his right with Natsume next to me and followed by his older brother Akira, Queen Kaoru across from me with Misaki and Tsubasa seated after her.

"I hope you are enjoying Travail so far, Mikan?" King Igarashi asked as I nodded.

"This place is marvelous! It radiates with so much power and there's never a dull moment. The second I arrived, someone tried to shoot me down with an arrow!" I exclaimed with a smile as King Igarashi coughed on his drink and Queen Kaoru looked worriedly at me.

"Oh dear, are you all right?" she asked me while patting King Igarashi's back.

"Of course!" I confirmed.

"Where is the man who-" King Igarashi was about to say until Natsume cut him off.

"I already dealt with him."

"Alright then. You both have to prepare a speech for tomorrow, everyone will be anxious to hear what you two have to address to them," King Igarashi stated as I nodded enthusiastically, but inside I was screaming. I was surely going to get rotten fruit thrown at me tomorrow. Note to self: wear the ugly dress Aunt Serina made me bring because she specifically bought it for me with love.

~(OwO)~

I slumped on the bed, sighing as my body relaxed into the cool silk. I giggled, remembering the fight Natsume put up with his mother.

_"Why can't she sleep in my room? We're going to get married anyways!" Natsume shouted as Kaoru glared at her son. _

_"Have you no chastity boy? What have I taught you all these years?" she argued as Natsume groaned._

_"Oh come on, this isn't fair!" Natsume whined as his mom started pulling his ear. "Ouch!"_

_"Have a good nights rest Mikan, you deserve it by being able to somehow handle this boy," Kaoru said as I giggled._

_"Hey!" Natsume shouted before I walked into my separate room and closed the door behind me. _

I sighed, snuggling into the covers. I really wouldn't have minded being in Natsume's room, - not like I have any hidden intentions or anything! - but it was always nice to have some alone time when I was so far away from home in an unknown place.

I heard my door creak open, and pretended to be sleeping. If it were an intruder, I would catch them by surprise.

"Psst," the man whispered, I peaked an eye open to see Natsume. I jumped a bit as he indicated for me to stay quiet.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered as he smirked, crawling into bed and hovered over me.

"Do you think I would be able to sleep when you were a couple of rooms away? The image of you in bed, wearing nearly nothing drove me crazy with want," he whispered huskily in my ear, making me blush. He gave me a once over and smirked even more, since I was only wearing a loose shirt and girl boxers. Damn it, my face was as red as a tomato.

"But your mom-" I tried to protest.

"Is asleep, and so is everyone else," he stated, leaned down and kissing me passionately. I sighed in pleasure and kissed him back, until I heard a loud horn next to me, nearly blowing my ear off.

"That is off limits, mister!" Akira and Tsubasa stated as Natsume's eye twitched in annoyance, glaring menacingly at them. "Mom's orders. Off to bed with you!" They both pulled him off me and dragged him out the door. I sighed before turning over and trying to somehow fall into a blissful slumber.

~(OwO)~

"Are all the preparations completed?" King Igarashi asked the guards as they bowed, voicing out in conformation. I looked nervously in the mirror again, seeing if I was presentable. I wore traditional Solace attire that was similar to a yukata on Earth, but short and had Solace-ion ancient writing over it as its design. I gulped, fixing my headband as my hair fell down to lick the back of my bare legs. Strapped slippers were easy to run away in, right?

"You look amazing," Natsume reassured as I bite my bottom lip.

"What if they hate me?" I asked as he hugged me from behind, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"That's impossible," Natsume said as if it were the most obvious thing ever. I let out a shaky sigh and saw the blue in my eyes sparkle. All of a sudden, I was ripped out of reality and taken to a different place.

_I was standing in the middle of town in Travail, in the crowd as everyone cheered for Natsume and I. We were on stage, finishing our speech as everyone roared with cheers. The royals and elders looked happy and impressed at us, and Natsume collected me in his arms, and kissed me in front of everyone dearly._

_However, the elation was short lives as the scene changed to that of bloodshed and horror. People died, the elders were being protected, swords were drawn and war cries were shouted as war broke out. I walked around with wide eyes and horrorstricken. What would this day come to?_

I was pulled back to reality as fast as I was pulled out and screamed out, falling to the ground as I clutched my head in my hands and cried hysterically. I faintly heard everyone scramble over to me and try to calm me down, but I just wouldn't. The scenes were too horrible, too gruesome. I couldn't breath, I couldn't blink, and I couldn't stop writhing in agony.

"What is going on?" King Igarashi shouted into an orb, which I could someone manage to make out was Uncle Kazumi.

"She just had a vision, and is under shock. She must have seen something horrible. You need to calm her down!" he shouted as Igarashi face-palmed.

"I called you to ask how to calm her down!" Igarashi shouted as Uncle Kazumi sighed, whispering 'Travil-ions...' under his breath as his hologram walked toward me and he crouched down next to me.

"_Good or bad, sweet or sad, merry and dear, sorrow and fear. The Solace Sight has chosen you to see, now the Solace Sight will set you free_," he whispered in my ear, and all to suddenly my body relaxed. I panted for breath as Uncle Kazumi smiled down lovingly at me. "Feeling better now?" I didn't have the energy to say anything, so I just nodded. I realized that I was in Natsume's arm and he hugged me tightly against his chest. He looked down at me in bewilderment with a mix of concern, worry and fear in his eyes. I looked back up, trying to catch my breath. "What did you see, pumpkin?"

"W-We need to cancel the speech," I breathed out as King Igarashi's face scrunched up.

"Why-?"

"There's going to be an attack on Travail!" I shouted out in a panicked hurry. "They're going to attack in surprise, and kill most of your people, and will have the upper hand!" King Igarashi looked wide-eyed at me before barking orders at me.

"Who is coming to attack, sweetheart?" Uncle Kazumi asked.

"She can't-" Natsume tried to say as Uncle Kazumi indicated for him to keep his mouth shut.

"She is Solace-ion, she can. Who are coming, Mikan?" Uncle Kazumi asked. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to remember. I got a glimpse of the mark on one of the enemy's armor, and instantly knew whom they were.

"Quagmire-ions..." I whispered.

~(OwO)~

"I can't leave you here!" Natsume shouted as his brother's tried to drag his out, but he wouldn't let me go.

"We have to go and fight Natsume, she'll be safe in the castle with Misaki and the other guards here! We need you on the battlefield! It is your duty as prince to protect your people!" Akira tried to reason out as he shook his head, not letting me go. Tsubasa indicated for me to do something, so I sighed and hugged Natsume back.

"You know you have to go," I whispered to him.

"I don't want to leave you here."

"I don't want you to go either, but you have to."

"Promise me... you'll keep yourself safe while I'm gone. Don't do anything stupid and rash until I come back for you. Promise me this, or I won't go." I looked up into his eyes; his dark worried eyes, and smiled.

"I promise," I lied as he smiled down at me. I knew he knew I was lying, but he can berate me about it later when he had more time. He kissed my lips fiercely before pulling away and letting his brothers drag him into battle. I waved him off as his eyes told me that he'd be back for me soon. I could only just hope.

~(OwO)~

"So who are the Quagmire?" Misaki asked me as I cocked my head in confusion at her.

"Don't you know?" I asked as she blushed in embarrassment.

"I was brought up in a... poor type of household. So I really don't know much about these things," she admitted as I smiled politely at her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Quagmire is a smaller dimension a little farther East in the universe. Solace, Earth and Travail are the leading dimensions, but there are always those smaller dimensions that try to over throw us for greed and power. Quagmire is a swampy and mirky planet that most people rather clear away from, unless your a Quagmire-ion yourself who was born and grew up there. I visited there once, but once was enough for me to know that I'd never want to go back again," I explained.

"How was your visit there?" Misaki asked, and I giggled at her curious personality.

"My uncle, King Kazumi, had to seal a deal about some substance that grew in Quagmire. It was a type of plant that only grew in swampy areas, and it was a crucial ingredient to discovering a new medicine for us. He took me along, and the prince of Quagmire took a fancy to me."

"Scandalous," she commented as I laughed. "How was he like?"

"Oh please, I hated him the moment I saw him. He was rude, ruthless, a complete barbaric brute and showed off whatever he had. He was handsome, but I hated his type. He asked for my hand in marriage, because he thought I was 'the most beautiful creature he had laid eyes on'. The only creatures he's laid eyes on were swamp creatures, so that wasn't really saying much. Of course, my uncle being the over protective type that he is, refused immediately."

"Have you ever seen him again?"

"No, and hopefully, never will."

"What was his name?"

"His name was-"

"Prince Reo!" a guard hissed as I pushed Misaki into a closet. I shut it quickly yet quietly and pressed my ear against the door, trying to hear what was going on. Clanking of swords and fists making contact, bones cracking and bodies thumping to the ground.

"Why are we in the castle, Prince Reo?" a man asked as footsteps could be heard, closing in on the closet. I prayed that they wouldn't open the door.

"Looting whatever we can, obviously. These people are bound to have good things. While they are busy with the battle, we can take whatever we want," Prince Reo answered arrogantly as I scowled at the door. He hasn't changed in the years we hadn't seen each other.

"If they open the closet door, I'll distract them. Hide behind the clothes," I whispered to Misaki as her eyes widened.

"But Natsume said not to do anything-" she tried to protest as I covered her mouth.

"Did you hear that?" Prince Reo asked as I cursed mentally.

"I know what he said, but listen to what I'm saying. I'll be a distraction while you call for help. Got it?" I asked, but didn't wait for her answer and pushed her behind the clothes, right in time as the door creaked open. I looked up to see Reo's shocked expression.

"... Mikan?" he asked as I smiled up at him.

"'Sup, swamp boy?" I greeted, using my old insulting nickname on him, which he somehow never found insulting. I quickly sprinted past them and stood in the bigger room, leading their direction away from the closet.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a smirk as the man glared at me. Mochiage. He always loathed me, and I wasn't too crazy about him either.

"I have my reasons _OH MY GOSH A BUTTERFLY_!" I shouted in amazement and pointed to the side, distracting them as I saw Misaki make a run for it.

"As weird as ever, I see. That was one of your alluring features though," Reo exclaimed as I smiled happily at him, but inside I was throwing up. He tried to advance toward me, but I wouldn't let him.

"Stop right there mister!" I shouted, but he didn't bother slowing down. What a little-!

"And why should I?" he asked as I glared at him, then drew his sword from his sheath, pointing it at him. He looked at me, then the sword, and then burst out laughing. I was about to swing it at him when he knocked it out of my hands. He stared at me in amusement as I watched it slide away to the other side of the room. I looked up at him, and then fell to the ground. He stopped laughing and looked down at me. "What are-?" I started rolling away. Yes, I literally rolled away and giggled while doing so.

_'Distract him. Stall him. Misaki should be back with help soon!'_ I thought as I rolled to the wall and then stood up, grabbing an antique shield from the wall and holding it up as a weapon. The Hyuuga's are going to kill me later on for this, but I had to find some way to protect myself from him. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's just life, baby," he replied smoothly. "I answered your question, now answer mine. Why are you on Travail?"

"My fiancé happens to live here," I stated as his eyes widened.

"Your the fiancée to one of the princes of Travail?" he asked as I narrowed my eyes at him. He burst out laughing as I threw my shield at him. He dodged it as I started picking shield by shield off the wall and throwing them at him. He dodged them effortlessly, advancing to me at the same time. As he was close enough to grab me, I grabbed a sword from the wall and swung it at his direction. Again, he flung it out of my grip.

"Oh, come on!" I shouted in disbelief, begging Misaki to come back soon. Reo snapped his fingers, and Mochiage tied my hands and legs together. I tried to squirm, but it was no use. Reo threw me over his shoulder and smirked at his mate.

"Let's end this battle with her as our trophy," Reo stated as Mochiage nodded.

"Let me go!" I screamed and squirmed, screaming profanities at him as he just kept walking as if I was nothing.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you from now on," Reo stated, smacking my butt. I gasped and glared menacingly at him.

"How dare you-!"

"Just stay quiet and let me do all the talking, doll-face," he said, smacking my butt again. I gritted my teeth as he carried me away. I looked back to see Misaki peak at me from behind the pillar. I looked wide-eyed at her as she mouthed_ 'Sorry'_ to me. I looked sadly back at her, knowing that she just used me for her own safety. I hung my head low as Reo carried me out of the castle.

~(OwO)~

"I declare this battle to be over!" Mochiage stated as everyone froze, looking questionably at him. A path was cut out for Reo to walk by as he proudly with his prize on his shoulder. Me.

"I offer a trade," Reo started. I heard gasps and whispers amongst the shoulder, but I couldn't see anyone, only the soldiers behind Reo.

"How dare you-!" I heard Queen Kaoru hiss. I guess she was also part of the battle.

"I dare," Reo said confidently. "I take her for your peace. What you say?"

"Nev-" I heard Natsume about to say in a poisonous tone, but was cut off.

"You will leave us and our traditions alone if you take the girl?" King Igarashi asked. I gasped and looked back to see Natsume was as shocked as I was.

"Father, _what did you say?_" Natsume asked furiously as King Igarashi looked emotionlessly at Reo's smirking face.

"I'll leave you all alone and never come to harm your peace ever again. Deal?" Reo asked as Igarashi narrowed his eyes, nodding solemnly. Two betrayals in one day, how much more could my poor heart take?

"I won't let you take her!" Natsume shouted, looking like he was about to rip Reo's head off, but his brothers held him back. "Let me go! I won't let him take her away!"

"The King has spoken," Reo stated smugly.

"I already said let me go, monkey!" I shouted, squirming a bit. Reo only looked more amused by this and smacked my butt again. The Quagmire-ion soldiers laughed at me as I blushed in anger, gritting my teeth and glaring at him.

"Well, it was pleasure doing business with you," Reo before before leading his men away.

"Mikan!" I heard Natsume yell out continuously. I looked back at him, smiled sadly in a sort of goodbye way. If I was going to never see him again, at least let the last face of mine is a happy and reassuring one. I didn't even know my tears were pouring down my face until I started sniffling, hanging my head low as my tears fell to the ground. Flowers arose as my tears made contact with the ground, leaving a trail behind.

_'Why me?'_

~(QwQ)~

"This is your new room," Reo stated, throwing me on the bed. I gasped and bounced on the bed, looking up at him with wide angry eyes. He smirked down at me.

"What do you plan to do with me?" I asked, flushing angrily.

"Don't flatter yourself, I don't plan to sleep with you... yet," he added at the last moment with a laugh. I tried to struggle, but my wrists and ankles just burned more by the tight ropes. "I always wanted to experiment on a Solace-ion with your so-called 'Solace Sight'."

"What... are you talking about?" I asked, gulping as I thought of all the possible torturous experimental methods he could do to my Solace Sight. I just hope he didn't have anything that could tamper with my Sight and visions. "If you're still hooked up on me, I'm just going to tell you this. I formed my 'true love' bond with Natsume already. So don't waste your time. Never ever, in a millions years, will I ever love you!"

"We'll just see about that..."

He moved away and opened the drawer, taking something out. He walked back to me, opening it and taking out a green contact lens, with mechanical wires attacking to the pupil, glowing an electric current of colors. I shook fearfully, having the feeling of not wanting them near me.

"They say Solace Sight is more powerful then a Solace-ion's own brain wave pattern. It can control you in ways like no other." He was right about that. When I first experienced my 'true love', I was basically not myself as my Sight urged me toward him in weird ways that I didn't even understand, but just went along with. "I want to test that out." With that said, he leaned down and placed the lenses in my eyes.

~(QwQ)~

"I made you breakfast, honey!" I stated cheerfully, placing a plate of pancakes staked high in front of Reo.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he said, leaning over and pecked my cheek. Outwardly I was blushing and smiling happily at him, inwardly however, I was dying. The lenses controlled me completely, I was completely under his orders and demands, but my mind was still myself. He might control my ever movement, but my mind was still free to myself.

"Tell me how handsome I am," Reo stated, leaning back and pulling me into his lap. I lap there and smiled shyly at him.

"The most handsome," I stated_. 'The most gruesome!'_ "The bravest." _'Cowardly, I'd say!'_ "Truthful." _'False, he's a hypocrite!'_

"Now tell me you love me," he orders with a smirk.

"I love you with all my heart!" I stated with a broad smile, blushing at my own boldness. Inside, made gagging noises.

"Now feed me my breakfast, woman."

"Anything for you, honey!" I started feeding his pancakes; inwardly crying at this wanton stated I have been reduced into.

_'Where are you, Natsume?'_

~(OwO)~

"Did you polish my armor?" Reo asked as I held his armor out to him, smiling happily with dirt all over me.

"Squeaky clean!" I said victoriously as I mentally spat on his armor.

"Good work," he said with an appreciative smile as my outer self squirmed uncomfortably and blushed happily at being praised. _'Die douche bag, my hands hurt like hell because of you!'_ "You deserve a reward." Before I could protest, he pulled me forward and kissed my lips roughly. I grunted, mentally trying to push him away, but my outward appearance froze. He pulled away after a few seconds and looked down at me. "Did my kiss paralyze you? Was it that amazing?"

_'No. You took the last real connection feeling I still had with Natsume.'_ "Yes..."

"Good," he said with a smirk.

~(QwQ)~

Reo threw me on the bed and hovered over me, his face inches from mine.

"Are you ready?" he asked, not really bothered to wait for my answer, as he kissed a trail down my neck.

"N-No," I stuttered, inwardly screaming to push him away.

"No? You want to sleep with me," he demanded, glaring down at me.

"I want to... sleep with..." I couldn't finish the sentence. It was too unbearable. I rather swallow nails then said I wanted to sleep with him.

"With?" he urged as my eyes burned to do his bidding. The lenses burned as I suppressed the urge to cry out in pain. He leaned down, as if he was about to kiss me, but instinctively I punched him in the face. I laughed hysterically on the inside, but outside I smiled sweetly at him.

"I am so sorry~!" I purred out as he massaged his jaw, glaring at me.

"I don't feel in the right mood tonight, we'll continue this another time," he said, grabbing his robe and striding out. I pouted on the outside, but snickered victoriously on the inside.

~(OwO)~

"Why is it taking so long just to brush your hair?" Reo asked as I looked at him through the mirror, continuing brushing my hair smoothly.

"Because it takes long to brush long hair," I replied.

"Why it is so long in the first place?"

"Because I... like my hair long," I said a bit hesitantly, but remembered what Natsume said and blushed. I looked to the floor happily, relishing in this happiness for a shirt moment. I looked through the mirror, and saw the angry look in his eyes. I think he saw through my happiness and understood why.

"I hate long hair. Mikan, cut it short," he demanded. My eye widened as my hand automatically grabbed the pair of scissors on the dresser. I tried to urge my hand away, tears pouring down my face as I slicked the scissors through my hair, cutting it to even out the ends and ended up with short hair. "Much better," he said, bawling over in laughter as he walked away.

I stared at my reflection and cried. _'Where are you, Natsume?'_

~(QwQ)~

"The castle is under attack! Your Majesty, it's Solace and travail knights forming together to attack us together!" Mochiage shouted as Reo smirked, shrugging easily.

"Doesn't matter, we have what they want, and she's completely under my control," Reo stated confidently as I smiled up at him, inside glaring.

All of a sudden, the castle doors burst open and in came my loved ones. King Igarashi, Queen Kaoru, Akira, Tsubasa, Uncle Kazumi, Aunt Serina, Youichi...

_'Natsume...'_ I wanted to cry out, but my form stayed perfectly still and my smile never faltered. I looked a bit closely, and on the inside, I fell over in disbelief. Anna and Nonoko were here too? But how? Nonoko doesn't even know about the other dimensions! What is going on here?

I couldn't see the look on Natsume's face, since my outward self was too into staring at disgusting Reo smirking like a retard, but I know it would have broken my heart to see it anyways.

"Mikan..." I heard Natsume whisper painfully to me, but my outer self refused to look at him.

"What are you all doing here? I thought we had an agreement," Reo said with a cocky grin. _'Bastard...'_

"We never had a deal to begin with, Prince of Quagmire. You said you honored our traditions and traditions, my son's string of fate connection with that girl next to you is a sign that you broke that deal when you decided to take her away from him!" Queen Kaoru exclaimed in a high and mighty tone.

"If you want her, you can have her. But, it's her choice," Reo said with a smirk.

"Mikan, come here!" Natsume shouted, as I didn't even turn to his direction.

"Mikan, stay with me," Reo ordered as I smiled broadly at him.

"Yes, Reo!" I stated as they gasped.

"What?" Natsume asked, as if I betrayed him.

"What's... wrong with her eyes...?" Youichi asked, talking for the first time as Aunt Serina gasped in horror as she noticed.

"What have you done to her eyes?" Uncle Kazumi demanded as Reo chuckled darkly.

"I invented a way to control your so called Solace Sight. She is under my eternal control," Reo exclaimed as I felt like crying on the inside.

"How dare you tamper with our Solace Sight!" Aunt Serina cried out.

"And using her as an experiment... that's cruel and unusual!" Tsubasa stated angrily.

"I don't think it is, it's actually quite useful. Watch. Mikan, kiss me," Reo ordered with a smirk as I smiled up at him.

"Anything for you, Reo!" I said, but inside I was screaming like crazy.

_'Don't do it! No! You can't! Natsume is right there! He's watching! I don't want to lose him! Not him! Anything but him!'_ I cried. Visible tears streaming down my face as I went on my tiptoes and pecked his lips briefly. I smiled, even with the tears falling down my face, and flushed sadly. Reo looked unsatisfied and pulled me over, kissing my lips fiercely as I tried to mentally push away, but of course my body just stood frozen. I heard something yelling something on the side, and glanced there to see Natsume going crazy, his brothers and Youichi holding him back. Reo finally pulled away, smirking at da crowd as I smiled broadly, but my tears wouldn't stop.

"You dare underestimate our Solace Sight..." Uncle Kazumi stated darkly, clenching his sword so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

_"Good or bad, sweet or sad, merry and dear, sorrow and fear. _

_The Solace Sight has chosen you to see; now the Solace Sight will set you free_

_Truth, fair and right_

_The Solace Sight will lead you to the light_

_It's power to see into your time before_

_So deep to pierce into your core_

_With it brings magic and plight_

_Overcome it with a fight_

_The Solace Sight is eternal and for us alone_

_Never for others to share or loan_

_What dangers it brings we must go head-on_

_Forever we have won_

_The Solace Sight is magic and plight_

_Overcome it with a fight."_

My eyes burned instantly as the electric current from the lenses shocked my eyes. I screamed out in pain as my eyes changed from brown to blue, in a way for the Solace Sight to completely take over. I wanted out, and so did it.

I felt like I was pushed to the ground and compressed in something tight, but it only made me scream more. All of a sudden, the lenses were ripped out of my eyes and smashed on the floor into a million pieces. My vision was blurry, but I could make out two figures over me.

"Mikan! Mikan!" Anna shouted as I tried hard to concentrate on her voice. My head was dizzy as Nonoko started shaking me.

"Be alive woman! Be alive so I can kick your ass for not telling me about all this Solace and Travail shiz!" Nonoko shouted in my face.

"You're only making this worse!" Anna scolded as Nonoko sighed out in exasperation.

I could hear the loud clanking of swords colliding and taunting words being exchanged.

"Mikan, get up!" Anna shouted, but I couldn't. Everything was growing darker around me, their faces getting blurrier, my heart beat and breathing went in a slower pace. I was losing the will to live, and that was the worst thing a Solace-ion could do. What reason was there to live for, anyways? I wheezed out, trying to say something, but I just coughed violently.

"I'm… done…" I wheezed and blacked out.

~(OwO)~

"_How could you lose the will to live?" I heard a voice shout at me. "How could you leave me here all alone? I love you Mikan! I love you, and I need you! Come back to me!" It started raining, and my surroundings changed from blackness to me walking around in a crowded Earth city street. It was raining, and I was the only one not wearing a jacket or holding an umbrella. I was alone, and I was scared of that._

"_You're never alone…" the same voice stated. _

"_I'm not losing you now that I've finally found you…"_

"_Your mine…"_

"_I'll always be here to protect you…"_

'But you weren't there to protect me this time!'_ I wanted to shout at it, but the voice didn't stop. _

"_You're my everything…"_

"_I can't breath if you don't…"_

"_I'm nothing without you…"_

"_Come back to me, love…"_

"_I love you…"_

~(QwQ)~

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to adjust to my surroundings. The air smelled fresher, the bed I laid on was comfy and silk, it was dark and I felt safe, safer then I've felt in a long time. I stirred, trying to get comfortable, and then sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

Looking around, I realized that it was my old room at Travail that Queen Kaoru let me use. I looked around frantically, trying to digest the situation.

"I thought I was dead," I said mostly to myself.

"No, but you were damn close," an angry voice said. I whipped my head to the side to see Natsume sitting on an armchair, eying me with a tired rage.

"Natsume-!" I was about to say, but he strode quickly to me and collected me in his arms.

"The last time I hugged you, you were lifeless in my arms. Do you understand how that feels, to see the one you love most on the verge of death in your arms?" Natsume asked, his voice cracking on the word 'death'. I felt like crying, but I didn't have the right to. He was the one who suffered the most.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered as he hugged me tighter.

"Shut up," he said, pulling away and glaring down at me.

'He hates me now that he saw what happened between me and Reo… he doesn't love me anymore… I'm nothing to him anymore…' I thought darkly, the shine in my eyes losing its shine. He realized what was going on and gritted his teeth angrily.

"Would you stop thinking negative thoughts? It's going to kill you, and me also! I can't let you die on me again!" he shouted as tears fell down my cheeks. Damn it, why do I keep crying? "Stop crying… please…" he tried to say more soothingly this time. I sniffled as he kissed my forehead. "I'm just… angry… I was scared… I thought I lost you forever; I was on the verge of killing myself if you actually died… If your uncle hadn't told me how to save you, I probably would have…"

"Y-You can't-!"

"And why the hell not? If you keep trying to die so willingly, then why can't I follow suit?" I clutched his shirt, crying my eyes out. He sighed and pulled me close, rubbing my back soothingly as he tried to calm me down.

"Y-You can't… die…" I hiccupped as he grunted.

"If you won't die, I won't. Deal?" he asked. I looked up at him with my tear-filled eyes, trying to see him properly but my tears prevented me to. He leaned down, kissing the tears away tenderly as they fell.

"I love you…" I suddenly said, and the overwhelming feeling burst out. I chanted the three most important words to him, not even stopping when my voice cracked from my tears.

"I love you, too," he said matter-of-factly. He kissed my lips, in a way to shut me up perhaps, and held my in his arms. I felt strong and secure in his arms. I never wanted to push him away. I don't even think I could ever push him away. "Your hair…" he said suddenly, combing his fingers through my hair with a sad look.

"It'll grow back." He grimaced at it and looked down at me determinedly.

"Your mine…"

"I'm myself, not a possession," I tried to make light of the situation, however, I'm not sure his reaction really tells if it worked or not. He smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest.

"No, you're not a possession. You're... a piece of me that I could never live without…" he whispered in my ear, sending a pleasurable shiver down my back.

"Cheesy," I commented as he shrugged easily.

"And you'll forever be that troublesome woman, I would forever hate and love." He was about to lean in and kiss me, but whispered something against my lips before he could. "You are mine. As I am forever yours." And with that, he planted his lips over mine. However, before the kiss could lead to any extremes, the door slammed open with Tsubasa, Akira, Anna and Nonoko bursting in.

"What are you two doing~?" they asked slyly as Natsume grabbed a couple of pillows and threw them at the intruders.

"**Get lost!**"

**The End**


End file.
